


Baby, it's too hot outside

by SpiderBites



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Maria gets no sleep, Natasha being annoyingly cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderBites/pseuds/SpiderBites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a prompt from Tumblr. Natasha keeps complaining about how hot it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, it's too hot outside

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one.

It was hot. Too hot.

The cabin Natasha and Maria were currently occupying felt more like an oven, despite the fact that the sun had set hours ago. The quilt had been discarded on the floor; they we're currently under a wafer thin blanket, feet tangled together. Their bodies were damp and hair was tied up messily in attempt to get air to the back of their necks.

"Maria, I'm too hot!" Natasha whined.

"We're both too hot. Now shush and let me sleep." Maria replied, one eye flickering open as she felt Natasha shuffle besides her, watching her silhouette peel her tank top from her body and throw it somewhere in the room. Normally it would be an excuse to shuffle up to the other woman and take advantage of Natasha's topless state; but, that would involve movement. And Maria was too worn out to even contemplate another round in this heat. It was quiet for 5 minutes when,

"I can't sleep! It's too fucking warm!" Maria groaned into her pillow, kicking Natasha with her feet who quickly lashed back with a punch to Maria's gut. Their sweaty hands entwined together just above Maria's stomach, who gave her a reassuring squeeze. Maria finally drifted asleep, feeling safe with the infamous Black Widow besides her. Natasha suddenly snatched her hand away, groaning and kicking the blanket off them.

"It's too hot! I can't do this!" Maria had enough. She quickly rolled over and pressed Natasha into the mattress, arms and thighs instantly locking the smaller woman in place.

"If you don't stop going on about how hot it is, I'm going to give you a reason to feel hot."

"Oh really?" Natasha's eyebrow raised, accepting Maria's challenge.

"Yes. Now go to sleep." Maria pecked Natasha nose and collapsed onto her side of the bed, finally looking forward to getting some sleep. It wasn't five minutes later when a small voice woke her up.

"Maria I'm too hot..."


End file.
